Captain Of The Opera
by Kyriana42
Summary: Jess has a birthday she'll never forget. Jecker established. Dedicated to Drodgers89 for her birthday!
1. Part I

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: Dedicated to Drodgers89 for her birthday! Happy Birthday! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Of The Opera: Part I<strong>

Becker walked down the hallway, repressing a yawn, despite the four cups of coffee he'd consumed in the past hour. It had been a long week, much longer than the past couple of months.

He'd been doubling both at the ARC and outside the ARC.

Tonight would be his first night off in months. Today was also Jess's birthday.

Becker carried a small box with him.

He had gotten Jess a bar of her favorite chocolate and two tickets for them to go and see a play that evening.

Just as he turned the corner that led to the Main Operations Room, his mobile went off.

Becker stopped and answered it. "Hello?"

He listened intently.

"Tonight was supposed to be my night off."

"I understand that, Hilary, but you're bound by contract. There's nothing I can do." The person on the other line explained.

"It's my girlfriend's birthday. I was taking her to see the play."

"Sorry dude, you're going to have to cover."

"What am I supposed to tell her?"

"We'll get her backstage access for another showing. _Please_. There's no one else that can cover the part."

Becker sighed. "Fine. What time?"

"Call's at 5:30pm."

"Fantastic."

"Don't be late."

"Right, see you then." Becker said before hanging up.

Brilliant, how the hell was he going to explain this to Jess?

'I bought us tickets to go see a play for your birthday! Unfortunately, I just got screwed over and now I can't spend my night off with you on your birthday.'

Becker opened the box and lifted the tickets out, before reclosing the box and replacing the ribbon. He'd just have to try and get tomorrow night off and exchange the tickets tonight for another showing.

* * *

><p>Jess was ecstatic about today. Today she turned 22. She'd officially been working at the ARC for a little over two years now, going on three.<p>

She had also been dating Captain Becker for at nearly six months and she'd never been happier.

Connor and Abby had found a new flat, but they had somehow managed to get into her flat this morning to make her breakfast, which was a great way to start off her birthday.

She was wearing her favorite dress. A dark blue dress that cut off just above her knees, with sleeves that just covered her shoulders and a large, 70's type belt that rested on her waist; and matching heels.

Jess hadn't seen Becker yet and had been scanning through the CCTV footage to find him.

"I don't think the CCTV is for personal use in searching for significant others." Lester cleared his throat.

Jess jumped and turned in her chair.

"I wasn't looking for anyone, just—doing my job." Jess smiled, as she typed a few keys to set the ADD to its screensaver.

Lester nodded. "I'm sure."

Lester reached into his suit pocket and produced an envelope.

"By the way, this came in for you." Lester said, handing Jess the envelope.

"What's this?" Jess asked turning the envelope in her hands.

Lester merely shrugged and turned to head back to his office.

Jess carefully opened the envelope to reveal a birthday card. It had a teddy bear on the front holding a balloon that read: 'Happy Birthday!' Jess smiled before opening the card. A small, plastic card fell onto her lap. She picked it up and examined it. It was a gift card to a new Thai restaurant in town.

Jess looked at the inside of the card. The printed letters from the card maker read: 'Enjoy you're beary special day!' Below it was elegantly written in cursive: "Breathe a word of this aloud, and you'll hear from my lawyers. Happy Birthday, Jessica."

Jess had to laugh to herself. She knew that deep down, Lester was a softie. He'd saved the creatures in the menagerie when Phillip had threatened to put them down. He was clearly worried about Connor, Abby, and Danny when they were lost in time; and Connor had told her once that Lester had even let him share his flat for a few months.

Jess felt someone place their hand over her eyes.

"Guess who?"

Jess knew it was Becker, but thought she'd have a bit of fun. It was her birthday after all.

"Hm, Matt?"

Becker took his hand away and frowned. "For someone who's really brilliant, you're a terrible guesser. I don't sound remotely like Anderson."

Jess kissed Becker on the cheek. "I was only kidding. I knew it was you."

Becker handed her the small box he'd been carrying. "Happy Birthday, Jessica."

Jess opened the box to reveal a chocolate bar from her favorite manufacturer, Marday's Chocolate. She felt a sinking feeling. For some reason, she was expecting something a little more than a bar of chocolate.

"Thank you." She looked a Becker with a smile.

Becker could see in her eyes that the chocolate bar had crushed her. He had to say something.

"There's a second part to your birthday present; but it's still being sorted." He smirked.

"Really?" Jess's eyes lit up.

"A surprise." Becker nodded.

"Speaking of surprise, did you know _The Phantom of the Opera_ is in town this week?"

The play he'd planned on taking her to tonight.

"Really?" Becker ignored the lump in his throat.

"If you're not busy tonight, maybe we could go? I've also come upon a gift card to the new Thai restaurant in town. So dinner and a show?"

Becker felt really bad about what he needed to do, but if things worked in his favor, he could make up for it tomorrow night.

"I've been mandated tonight, Jessica." Becker spoke solemnly. "But I've requested to have the night off tomorrow, if you'd like to have a post birthday present? I'll get the tickets and everything."

Jess wanted to be mad, but couldn't. There was no harm in celebrating your birthday a day later, right?

"Of course! But no bailing tomorrow."

Becker made a face. "Of course not; we'll celebrate your birthday properly tomorrow night even if I have to get Temple to cover for me."

Jess laughed and kissed Becker.

"I think we better get back to work before Lester comes out and breaks everything up, again." Becker smiled, breaking the kiss.

Jess loved when Becker, smiled. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

However, the only times Becker really ever smiled was when he was with her or when Matt would get mildly battered or bruised on a mission. She'd probably never understand why Becker was so amused by Matt's pain.

"I'll see you later, Jess." Becker said.

Jess waved as Becker turned and left the room to head back to his duties.

'He seemed really exhausted.' Jess thought to herself.

She couldn't stop thinking about _The Phantom of the Opera_. She'd fallen in love with it as a child and had always pictured herself as the main character, Christine Daaé; and lately, she'd been picturing Becker as the title character.

* * *

><p>I kinda got carried away with the story line and made this super long so, it'll be a two-parter! ^^;<p>

Please Review! ;D


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer: Don't Own, Don't Sue!**** ;D**

**A/N: The much anticipated Part 2! Apologies for the wait!**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Of The Opera: Part II<strong>

The next few hours were fairly quiet, there hadn't been an anomaly yet today and Jess had finished running all of the necessary updates and diagnostics for the day. She leaned back in her chair watching the CCTV footage.

"Matt, what the hell am I supposed to with those tickets?" Connor whined as he and Matt entered the Main Operations Room.

Some action. Finally.

"That's your problem now. Maybe next time you'll think twice about taking other people's mobiles." Matt shrugged, walking to a station to look up something on one of the laptops.

"What's happened?" Jess asked curiously.

Matt looked up from the computer he was typing and smirked. "I think I'll let Connor explain."

Jess looked to Connor and raised an eyebrow.

Connor looked between Jess and Matt, gobsmacked before sighing and beginning his explanation.

"My phone battery died, so I borrowed—"

"Took." Matt corrected.

"Borrowed Matt's mobile without permission to make a call and Matt took revenge on me by entering me in some stupid contest."

Jess could see a smile threatening to break across Matt's face as he typed at the computer.

"So, what's so bad about that?" Jess asked.

"He won." Matt smirked.

"I won." Connor groaned.

"What was the contest for?" She inquired.

"Tickets to the opening night performance of _Phantom of the Opera_."

"That's tonight." Jess stated.

"Box seats." Matt commented, looking up from the computer; "supposedly, the one the phantom frequents in the play."

"You're not exactly helping the situation here, Matt." Connor glared.

"You brought this on yourself, Connor." Matt replied, handing Connor a copy of the contest voucher for the tickets.

"How many tickets did you win? If you don't mind me asking?" Jess questioned eagerly.

She might get to go to opening night after all! Maybe.

"Two, but Abby's not big on operas, and I'll probably go mad before the end of it." Connor glanced at Matt.

Matt raised his hands. "I'm not looking for a date."

"You're so funny, Matt. D'you know that?" Connor laughed dryly.

"I've had bigger laughs."

"Like when you shot Becker?" Jess glared.

"You shot Becker? Again?"

"Yeah," Matt responded to Jess.

"And no, I've only shot him once and that was a while ago, before you and Abby came back." Matt explained.

"I really don't want the royal treatment that comes with winning a contest I didn't even willingly enter." Connor complained. "Maybe I could let Lester accept the glamour?"

"I could go with you, if you don't mind, I mean?" Jess blurted without thinking.

Matt raised an eyebrow.

"I also don't have a death wish to be carried out by Becker." Connor pointed out.

Jess laughed, "Becker's been mandated, so I think you're safe. Besides, I've never missed an opening night for a play. I can keep my perfect record, and you can keep your dignity, most of it."

"Most of it?" Connor asked skeptically.

"Can't save you from the contest holders, sorry." Jess shrugged.

Connor gave Jess a look like he was being sent to the electric chair or something.

"Please, it's my birthday."

Connor sighed. "I'll pick you up at six?"

"Sure." Jess smiled.

"Cool, see ya later." Connor nodded before moping away to his office.

After Jess was certain that Connor was out of hearing range, she turned to Matt, who was logging off the computer he'd been using.

"You really entered him in a contest for stealing your mobile?"

"Actually, it was Abby that entered him in the contest." Matt smirked. "I had Lester rig it, so Connor would win."

"Abby entered him in the contest?"

"Yeah, but things worked out in a round about way, and you're getting a great birthday present. Happy Birthday, Jess." Matt said before exiting the Main Operations Room as well.

* * *

><p>Becker stared at himself in the mirror in the dressing room. The makeup artist had just finished up his makeup and temporarily deforming his face.<p>

He had to admit though, the make up job was fairly convincing.

"This is the absolute _last_ time I lose a poker game when Harry is playing."

He was in this whole mess because his cousin, Harry, had invited him over to his flat for a poker game with some mates a few months ago. The stakes were that if Becker lost, he had to audition for the lead role for _Phantom of the Opera_; if Becker won, Harry and his friends had to streak throughout the building where Harry lived.

Harry was the stage manager of the play and was able to get Becker an audition slot. Becker ended up getting a part as the understudy to the lead actor, Cole McCaffrey, for the phantom and the rest is basically history, he was just glad that Jess wasn't around to see this humiliation.

He rose as he heard Harry's voice queue over the personal pa in the dressing room for his scene.

* * *

><p>Connor tried his best to refrain from leaning back in the fancy opera chairs that he and Jess were sitting in, in Box 5. This play was killing him and he was starting to regret ever stealing Matt's mobile to call for pizza.<p>

Jess seemed to be enjoying herself, which was a good thing, considering it was her birthday. At least one of them was finding the play amusing. Connor kept glancing at his watch, the play was nearly over and he and Jess would have a meet and greet with the cast and crew. Something that seemed an inescapable fate.

Connor was snapped from his thoughts of boredom by Jess.

There it was again, the strange feeling that there was something familiar about the actor playing the Phantom. She tried telling Connor all night during the play, but he didn't seem as interested.

She could've sworn she heard the voice from the shower at Becker's flat once when he'd let her sleep in.

Jess grabbed Connor's suit coat.

"Connor," she whispered, "Doesn't the actor, who's playing the Phantom, sound familiar?"

Connor paid a bit more close attention, since he hadn't the first ten times Jess had pointed it out.

"Is that—"

"Action Man?" Connor finished Jess's question, grinning.

* * *

><p>When the play was finished, Becker wanted nothing more than to take off the makeup and grab a cold shower. He was practically dying from his costume and the make up and the lights.<p>

"Come on, sunshine," Harry called from the door. "We've gotta go meet the contest winners and yadda-yadda."

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Yadda-yadda?"

"The whole shebang," Harry confirmed, waving his clipboard, "now hurry it up before you get us fired."

Becker sighed and dragged himself to follow the rest of the cast and crew to 'meet and greet the lucky contest winners.'

* * *

><p>Connor and Jess were escorted to the lobby to meet the cast and crew behind the production, after the house manager told them the history of the play, the theatre, etc.<p>

Jess had to lightly kick Connor during the conversation to keep him from falling asleep.

"And now, without further ado, I'd like to introduce the cast and of _The Phantom of the Opera_." The house manager grinned widely.

"This is a dream come true! Thank you, Connor!" Jess exclaimed, pulling Connor into a hug.

"Temple?" A voice asked angrily from the crowd of cast and crew.

Becker emerged in full costume and Connor's humor won out over his fear as he fell to the ground laughing.

"Hilary, do you know these two?" Harry asked, coming over to Becker.

"Hilary? Oh, God, that—that is definitely the best name ever, Becker." Connor spoke, gasping for air as he continued to laugh himself to tears.

"Unfortunately, I work with that one." Becker muttered, pointing to Connor.

"Becker?" Jess asked, catching his attention.

Becker turned to see his girlfriend.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?"

"Connor invited me." She answered, "He won the contest and couldn't find anyone else to accompany him."

"I thought we were going to see this play tomorrow?"

"How can I see the play with my boyfriend, if he's the lead?" Jess smiled. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." Becker replied, awkwardly.

Jess kissed Becker. "I thought you were brilliant."

"Really?" Becker asked moving closer.

"Mm-hm." Jess smiled as she kissed him again, this time more deeply.

They were interrupted by a camera type noise coming from a camera phone.

"Connor." Jess sighed.

"Temple, I suggest you get rid of that picture before you regret it." Becker said turning to him.

"Aw come on, Hilary, just lemme get your good side." Connor teased before snapping another photo of Becker.

"I'll show you my good side," Becker gritted his teeth as he advanced toward Connor.

Connor snapped another photo before taking off at full speed out of the theatre, Becker hot on his heels.

Jess stood there laughing to herself. This would definitely be a birthday to remember.

* * *

><p>Please Review! ;D<p> 


End file.
